


wait 'til you're announced

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Interrogation, Observant Michelle Jones, Prompt Fic, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tumblr Prompt, peter parker is a bad liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: Spider-Man or male escort? MJ's going to get the truth out of Peter Parker.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	wait 'til you're announced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidermanhomecomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/gifts).



> Based on the following lyrics from "Team" by Lorde:
> 
> _Dancin’ around the lies we tell/Dancin’ around big eyes as well_

“Well, then, you’re Spider-Man!”

“I’m not,” Peter protests. “I swear, I’m not.”

“Then we’re back at male escort,” MJ reminds him.

“Why would Susan even _think_ that?”

“Don’t deflect,” she says, narrowing her eyes.

He sighs and throws up his hands, grateful that she’s at least doing this when they’re alone on a bridge at night, rather than at the opera earlier, where everyone would’ve overheard. The discretion is nice. Just not as nice as if she had never said anything about this _ever_. Spider-Man is his most important secret.

“Are there seriously only two options?” Peter demands. “I’m either an Avenger or an escort?”

“Is Spider-Man an Avenger?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” he asks defensively, crossing his arms.

“I just thought he was kinda a solo guy, doing his own thing.”

“He’s definitely an Avenger.” MJ’s stare is still deeply suspicious, so Peter adds, “Uh, I’m pretty sure.”

“Anyway, you’re him.”

“No, I’m not!”

“I want proof.”

He struggles to swallow.

“Proof?” he croaks.

“Yeah. I presume you’re familiar with the scientific method,” she says dryly. “Let’s test my hypotheses.”

Peter laughs uncomfortable.

“How am I supposed to prove I’m not Spider-Man? I could try to do a backflip off this bridge, but when I fail and crack my head on the side and drown, that’s gonna be on you.”

“I guess we’ll have to work on the other theory first,” MJ agrees. She sounds thoughtful. It scares the crap out of him.

“A-about me being a male escort?”

“Yes.” She locks eyes with him. “Prove you’re not one.”

“How am I supposed to do that? You already know I’m not smooth,” Peter says, face burning as he points out his own romantic shortcomings to the person he has a major crush on. “I’m not super confident with girls. I’m not charming or, or the kind of person who sets other people at―”

“Kiss me,” MJ blurts.

“―ease. _What_?”

“A practical test.” Her voice is steady, but her eyes are searching his in a way he doesn’t understand. Is she serious? “Unless you don’t want to.” Peter’s shoulders untense. “But then we’ll have to go back to disproving that you’re Spider-Man,” MJ concludes with a shrug.

He’s freaking out on the inside when he returns her shrug.

“Fine. Ok. Simple enough.” He’s nodding his head too much. Dammit. He _told_ her he’s not smooth. “You think you can figure it out from that?”

Peter’s forgotten that he’s not supposed to be helping her figure out whether or not he’s a male escort. He knows the answer to that. He’s supposed to be convincing her that both of these theories are totally outrageous, but he’s gotten mixed up. Apparently, a request to be kissed will do that to his head.

“I think the answer should, um―” She looks thrown off when he takes a step towards her. “―probably present itself. Science.”

“Science,” Peter agrees, softer, as he moves close to her.

MJ grips his upper arm and he rotates his wrist to grab her elbow, supporting each other while she flits forward and kisses him on the mouth. He blinks rapidly as her face―framed by her wavy hair, with her eyelids lowered and her mouth angled forward―retreats as quickly as it approached.

“What did you think?” he asks, cheeks hot.

“More data needed,” MJ decides, and kisses him again.


End file.
